Just say Yes
by thedevinemrsmochafairiemonster
Summary: Troy wants Gabriella. No, really wants her-BAD! Is she willing to move forward? You bet your sweet bippy she is! had to rate M part of the story is in Vegas!
1. Chapter 1

Troy clicked off the webcam with an odd sense of frustrated satisfaction. He and Gabriella had just had an amazing game of show and tell via Skype. Although it was great to be able to talk and see her nothing compared to being able to hold her in his arms. When he kept himself busy with schoolwork and basketball it was easy to not think of wanting to be with her. However, in those quiet moments when his brain was too tired to think of anything else she was there. Filling his brain and his senses with memories of amazing moments that just the two of them shared. Even after two years of dating he still got butterflies when she flashed him that sweet smile. But there was a problem-and it started with what just went on over Skype. The one hour drive seemed so manageable when he chose to follow Gabriella to California. Troy's training schedule and classes and Gabriella's heavy honors course load barely left them time to see each other a few times a month. This only left them some time to reach out and _virtually_ touch each other. It wasn't enough.

"Ha! Who am I kidding that will never be enough." he thought to himself He loved and respected Gabby too much to push her to a place in their relationship that she wasn't ready to go, but he was ready to...GO! Well not go anywhere but a least make more progress. He wanted all of her-mind, body and soul. She had surprised him tonight when he signed on and all that registered was sparkles and skin. Thankfully he had just another week of scheduled games and then spring break in Vegas! Until then he had Gabriella in a show girl costume permanently burned to his brain.


	2. Not worth the risk

**A/N: Yay I got a review and here is your reward a new update**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I can still bend you to my will mwuhahaha!**

Gabriella clicked off her webcam with a self satisfied smile. Troy hadn't known what hit him when he saw her in her showgirl costume. Their face time visits had been so hit or miss that she figured that she had to get creative in order to keep his interest from so far away. Don't get her wrong. There was plenty of spark and had been since first time she looked into those expressive blue eyes that fateful New Years Eve over 3 years ago. They still have so much in common and continue to make each other laugh, but Troy had been kind of withdrawn recently. So she told Troy that she would handle spring break plans this year and rented this little getup to let him finally know where they were going.

Just then her roommate Callisa and her friend walked in. "Nice outfit Gabby-you going to lab in that get up?" she said with a laugh "You know the TA still won't give you those extra points on your report for showing up as every fanboy's dream girl."

"Haha Calli- for your information I just wanted to dress up a little bit for my webcam date with Troy." Gabriella said with smirk.

"If you want to I can ask Hank to leave" she said poking him with her elbow so that he could pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Oh! sorry" Gabriella said as she reached for her robe.

"So you finally told him where you guys were going?" asked Callisa "That is definitely a gesture that would get him excited for the upcoming break." she said as she took in Gabriella's full makeup and big hair along with the costume now slightly covered by her bathrobe.

"That's the point. Men are extremely visual by nature. Plus I'm trying to show him that he's not the only one who can be romantically surprising." she said thinking of him driving over 1000 miles just to see her on prom night. "And from the surprise and delight that I saw in those big blue eyes I would say 'Mission Accomplished!"

"I must say Gabby I'm impressed-didn't know that the freaky genius girl had a wild sexy freak just raging beneath the surface." exclaimed Callisa rolling her eyes as Hank continued to stand there grinning stupidly at her roommate.

"I'm not a freak just unique and Troy inspires me in a way that makes me want to take a chance." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "Will I see you for dinner tonight Calli?" she called while running into the bathroom.

"Yeah, is seven okay? I've got a study group at 5:30." Callisa called back

"Seven is fine. That will give me some time to finalize some things for my trip." she said coming back out the bathroom in an old t-shirt and jeans but with showgirl goddess make-up and hair still intact. She was so busy gathering her lab notes and books together she didn't notice the odd look her roommate was giving her. Gabriella's dark beauty and complete lack of awareness always puzzled her.

"Gabby?" Callisa called after her.

"What?" Gabby answered impatiently.

"Nothing." Callisa answered with a smirk.

"Well, see you tonight Calli. Nice to meet you Hank!" Gabby said as she breezed out the door.

"Hank my name is to meet too you" Hank finally blurted out.

"Real smooth Cassanova." Callisa said with a small laugh.

*******************************************************************

Troy was still staring blankly at his computer deep in thought when he heard a distant ringing in the background. Reaching for his cell in his back pocket he checks the caller ID to see who it is. "Hello?" Troy answered questioningly

_"Hi Troy its me Hilde! I was wondering what you were doing right now because me and a couple of other classmates were going to try and finish building some of the set pieces for the spring production." Hilde said brightly at a mile a minute._

"Uh, well right now I'm free but I have practice at 7 soI can only come for like an hour." Troy responded with a sigh.

_"Oh, that's okay we could use all the help we can get. We're trying to finish up so that we can all be free during the break and not have that over our heads." Hilde yakked on with a laugh "By the way Troy some of us were wondering what your plans were for spring break-probably someplace totally hot like you-I mean hopefully some place you'll be able to relax." she yammered on nervously._

"Yeah, Gabriella and I are taking off to Vegas in a week." Troy said with a smile and a mental picture of his favorite showgirl.

"Vegas?! Man why didn't you tell us that we were going to be hanging out in Vegas?!" his room and teammate Tyrone screamed loudly as he burst into Troy's room.

"Hey Hilde, I gotta go I'll see you guys at the theater in about 10 minutes." Troy said as he closed his cell "Dude, you really need to start knocking and I didn't tell you about Vegas because I just found out myself today. And _we_ aren't hanging out in Vegas. _Gabriella and I_ are hanging out in Vegas."

"Man so what's the big deal you just get another room for me and the guys-we're good for it." Tyrone went on excitedly.

Troy slumped back with a groan "I didn't make the plans this time-Gabriella did and this is one of the few times that she and I can get away from everyone and all the distractions of school and focus on each other for once."

"Oh, I get it you're finally going to seal the deal." Tyrone said with a big ass grin and a snicker.

"Come on dude you know Gabriella and I are deeper than that." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"All I know is my teammate and my friend is working himself into the ground and mopes around like he's depressed whenever Gabriella can't come down to Berkeley because her nose is stuck in a book in the back of some lab. Dude you need to get laid and soon-its affecting your game." Tyrone said with a laugh leaving the room just as abruptly as he entered it.

With a sigh Troy gathered up his bag and phone and made his way out of the suite.

He understood what Tyrone was saying but he cared too much for Gabriella to risk ruining what they had. That didn't take away the frustration though.

**So tell me what you think? thanks again for the support this is my first fanfic story-amb**


	3. Gettin' Ready

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so keep your lawyers in the stable Disney Et. al.**

Gabriella finished making notes in her lab workbook and took a quick look at the clock. Lab was finally coming to a close for today and as usual she was one of the last people to finish up. She was so busy cleaning up she didn't notice that a few of her male classmates were lingering around observing her more than their own experiments. She didn't know it but she looked like the fantasy girl from Weird Science with that showgirl hair and makeup and the lab apron. Once she was done she checked in with her lab TA and gathered her belongings to leave.

"Oh there is one more thing Gabriella." Keith the TA said to her retreating back

"Yes." Gabriella said turning around impatiently.

"Professor Davidson wanted to meet with you about a paid internship for the spring and summer session. Are you available during the break?" Keith deadpanned.

"Yeah that sounds great, but I already have plans. Is there any way we could meet before/after the break?" Gabriella replied. She was not a fan of her TA. Ever since she had corrected one of his experiment formulation equations he'd been giving her a hard time.

"You can do whatever you want, but these types of opportunities dry up as we get closer to the end of the term." Keith replied snidely.

_Ugh! I hate this guy! _ "I'll make sure to arrange the appointment myself after I leave here, thanks!" she said quickly "For nothing." she said under her breath as she turned and finally left the lab. All she wanted to do was put the finishing touches on her spring break plans and finish up her other assignments. She didn't want an excuse for distractions. She only wanted to have one focus. That was to have a great time romancing her gorgeous blue eyed boyfriend.

Which reminded her she had calls to make...

****************************************************************************

"Yes, and chocolate covered strawberries too, please. Thanks so much Zeke!" Gabriella squealed excitedly. "Boy, am glad that I have a connection at one of the hottest hotel resorts on the strip. I'm so glad that you're finally living your dream Zeke. From what I've heard The Venetian is amazing."

"No problem Gabriella. I can hardly believe it myself sometimes. The year I spent at Le Cordon Bleu in Paris was amazing. Blessedly one of my professors recommended me to one of Chef Thomas Kellar's partners as a pastry line chef and I've been working here at Bouchon ever since." Zeke explained excitedly "Hopefully if I continue to work really hard and turn out excellent work I can start introducing some of my own creations."

"Troy and I look forward to trying those tasty treats." said Gabriella happily. "I really appreciate the hook-up Zeke. Troy is gonna be so surprised!"

"Anything for you guys. I grew up with Troy and you really are the best thing that ever happened to him. You have something special and it helps me to keep the faith that I can find my special someone too." Zeke continued.

"Aww, thanks Zeke. Troy and I have had our ups and downs but I really can't see myself with anyone else." Gabriella replied quietly.

"So, the reservations have already been made under my name. You guys will be able to stay here as my guests at a great discount and have access to all the amenities the resort has to offer. I've already made a reservation for you and Troy to eat at the chef's table your first night here. Do you have any questions for me?" asked Zeke.

"Nope. All that's left for us to do is get there." Gabby said with a smile.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you ready Gabs?" Troy asked standing in the common area she shared with her roommate.

Their packed bags were already by the door and Gabriella was still in the bathroom getting ready. This was unusual for her, but he was so excited for their trip a few more minutes of waiting couldn't hurt. Imagine his surprise when she finally came out of the bathroom in white wedge platforms, hot pants (AN-yes I said hot pants, booty shorts just sounds too ghetto!) and the tiniest white tank top he'd ever seen. Her hair was bone straight and her skin practically glowed. Troy didn't know if he would last the whole week without jumping on her! She looked so hot and earlier in the day he had resigned himself to remain a perfect gentleman. She was making things hard for him-very hard...

**A/N: okay some filler but you gotta build on something right? I heart Zeke! Anyone who can see Sharpay's sweet side (as well as conjure up confectionary treats) is an ace in my eyes XD What do you think? Leave a review. Next up ROAD TRIP! I'm really enjoying writing this. amb**


	4. Get your kicks

**A/N-thanks and shout outs to my only reviewer tulips-are-everlasting! Here's your chapter hope you like it!**

Gabriella slid on her sunglasses to the crown of her head as she took in Troy's astonished look. Normally she dressed sweetly conservative, but that was not the mission of this trip with Troy. Seduction was the game plan and she planned to push _all_ of his buttons.

He kept taking in all of her curves in little or next to nothing. It was like last week when she popped up on his screen as his personal showgirl. _She's saying something to me. Maybe I should stop ogling her barely covered breasts and pay attention..._

"I'm ready Troy. Are you?" Gabriella said trying to hold back a small laugh. She very rarely caught him off guard. It was quite amusing the way he just stood there with a big grin and surprise in is expressive blue eyes. "Well Troy, are you?" she purred a second time resting her hands on her curvy hips.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready. Wow! You look like you're ready to have the time of your life." He said pulling her into his arms. She had an open and excited energy about her that was infectious. He was already looking forward to spending this time with her but this new attitude made him nervously delighted.

"That's because I am ready to get away from this place." Gabriella said smiling as she put her arms about him and ran her hands into his hair at the nape of his neck. She started kissing him with little pecks around his face and then kissed his eyes closed. She kissed him softly on the lips and he deepened the kiss pulling her even closer, tangling his fingers in her long locks. Moving away from her lips he kissed his way down to the even softer skin of her neck. With that little tank top he was tempted to go lower. She was so delicious. He slowly pulled back out of the passionate embrace while he still had the strength to and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've really missed you, Gabriella." Troy murmured

"Well I've missed you too and I'm right here and _all_ yours all week." Gabriella said softly. "I know that this year its been more difficult for us to really focus on each other. So, with that being said lets go have some fun."

Troy grabbed their bags and Gabriella locked the place up and he grabbed her hand as they made their way out to the car. They had decided to drive because that gave them more freedom, more time to really catch up and they enjoyed the down time. They made their way towards Troy's old truck.

"I still can't get used the extreme makeover that your dad did to your truck. It's looking like it could be in a classic car parade instead of the bottom of a junkyard heap" she said with a small laugh.

"You better stop talking bad about her or she might revert back to her old ways." Troy replied with a smirk.

"Aw, girl you know I didn't mean it...much." Gabriella said as she stroked the dashboard of the truck like a family pet with a giggle.

Over the past couple of years the old thing had really come along. It didn't smoke anymore after Troy and his dad replaced the fuel pump and radiator. Then over the Christmas holidays his dad gifted him with a rebuilt engine and a paint and body job. Wildcat red of course!

After Troy piled their bags in the back of the truck and helped Gabriella in on the passenger side he hopped in and started it. As he throws on his aviators Gabby calls his name.

"Smile babe!" as she points her camera at him. He does so obligingly then pulls her close as they pull on to the road. "Vegas here we come!" he says with a smile.

"I've missed this" Troy whispers to her as he kisses her forehead. Gabriella sends him and smile and takes his hand. They chat about the classes and midterms they've just completed and the projects that have yet to come to a conclusion.

"I can't wait to see you in the spring production of Guys and Dolls. That is one of my all time favorite musicals." Gabriella said with glee.

"I know, you make me watch it almost every time we do our mini movie marathons." he groaned "Although since seeing you in that showgirl costume picturing you in a kitty cat costume doing a little dance for me isn't so much of a stretch now is it?"

"I'm glad to see that you liked my little game of show and tell." Gabriella replied "If you're good maybe I'll let you pet me poppa." she continued with a laugh.

Troy and Gabriella continued to chat, banter and listen to old songs on the radio.

After driving for several hours Gabriella hears a very loud growl from the area of Troy's stomach. "Hungry much Troy?" she asked with a reaching for her bag and pulling out a few snacks. "Do you want the brownies or the 7 layer bars?"

"7 layer bars? Your mom hasn't made those for us before." Troy said unwrapping the treat with interest.

"She didn't make these. I did. Try to pace yourself or you'll get sick again."

".god. Gabriella these are amazing." Troy said around a mouth full of the treat.

"Babe that's gross don't talk with your mouth full. No get away!" she said laughing as he tried to kiss her with his mouth stuffed with food.

It was finally feeling like they were back to the old Troy and Gabby...

________________________________________________________________

"Hahahaha!! " Gabriella laughed "I can't believe Tyrone tried to stow away in the back of the truck. Did he really think that his freakishly giant self would go unnoticed?! "

"Yeah, you should have seen his size 17 Nikes hanging out the back of the truck. He actually fell asleep back there thinking that I was leaving last night." Troy answered with a small laugh.

"What did he tell you his plan was if he managed to pull it off?" Gabriella asked shaking her head.

"He told me that he was going to depend on your sweet nature and beg." Troy said with a smirk. "I told him that you were immune to the pitiful and that you only respond to my begging."

"Since when do you beg?" Gabriella looked at him puzzled.

"I guess I'm so smooth with it that you didn't even notice." Troy said with a sigh

That did get her thinking about the past few months. How she cancelled out on some of their planned weekend getaways to stay on top of her heavy course load. _Shit, Gabby taking advantage of his forgiving nature much. We used to be all over each other and now I feel him pulling back. I wonder what I would have to do in order to let him know that I don't take his love and devotion to me for granted and that I want only him..._

She stroked his hair at the back of his neck and softly whispered "I don't ever want _beg_ to be apart of your vocabulary Bolton, especially in connection to me." her hand left his hair and started drifting down his muscled t-shirt covered chest down past his waist where Gabriella started stroking his thigh.

"Gabriella, do you know what you're doing?" Troy asked with nervous laughter

"What?" she asked slyly an angelic look on her face but a devilish look in those dark chocolate eyes. "We've been driving so long I'm trying to see if you have any tension in your leg or leg area." Gabriella continued as she unsnapped his jeans with a pop and released the zip.

"Well if I'm getting tension in my leg area its not from driving." Troy replied with added pressure on the gas peddle. _I should really stop her but it feels so good to have her touching me this way. If I think about basketball stats maybe I can control myself._

"You don't mind if I feel it out just to make sure, do you Troy?" she asked coyly reaching her hand into his pants "Ooh, Bolton you're commando! I'm surprised but not deterred. You're also at full staff. Is it something I did?" Gabby continued innocently as she removed his hard, long member from the constraint of his fly. She started stroking his length most vigorously.

"I should let you know that we are reaching a point of no return Gabby." Troy told her quickly in a strained voice.

Troy didn't know what was going on with his sweet Gabriella, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his focus on the road. _Thank God for long stretches of desert road _he thought swerving a little as she started kissing on his neck and continued to stroke him. "Go on Troy." she whispered in his ear again "You know you want to." Then she did this thing with her thumb and that was it. He exploded in her hand and slowed the truck down a touch. Slumped in his seat a little he looked over at his dark angel while he readjusted his clothing. She was reconciling herself on the truck bench with a self satisfied little smile as she grabbed her huge purse. _Where did this vixen come from? What just happened? Did she really do that to me?_ _I guess I should be disturbed but I'm really turned on right now._

"Um, hmm. You've never done that before." Troy said with a slight grin.

"There are _lots_ of things I've never done before." she replied cutting her eyes at him as she pulled down her sunglasses over her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? he asked anxiously trying to read what her eyes were saying behind her dark glasses.

"You'll just have to wait and see Mr. Bolton."

**A/N: Ok sooo. I'm not sure that this chapter can be rated T. That Gabriella is a little hussy-who knew?! hehehe I didn't know she was going to do that until I wrote it. Can I please get some reviews, purty pleese? Next stop Vegas! I'll see you there-amb**


End file.
